


got a light that makes me squint when i look in his eyes

by unsaved_misc



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photography, based off the newest podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: ryan thinks matt is pretty
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	got a light that makes me squint when i look in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this really fast so it kinda sucks but it’s cute i hope u enjoy!

matt was never one to take pictures of his significant other. he thought it was a cute idea, and he wouldn’t mind keeping a collection of polaroids on his wall, but he never remembered to capture a moment until afterward. they were recording the newest podcast, fingers entwined the entire time they spoke, and ryan couldn’t help but notice how the lighting in the room made matt’s face look.  
the small holes in the blinds made a weird, lit-up pattern on matt’s cheeks, the sunset of a productive day creeping across the floor and onto matt’s chest. ryan wouldn’t say the word out loud, but he could only think ‘ethereal’.

“the lighting on you is beautiful right now.” he admitted, not even bothering to censor his words. he watched matt’s face shift, cheeks flushing and a small smile growing on his lips.  
“it must be annoying-“  
“no, no it’s actually really nice.” matt interrupted, feeling golden and pretty and, in a weird way, wanted. ryan was smiling at him in such a genuine way, eyes shiny and filled with adoration, and he suddenly stood. matt let go of his hand, watching him shuffle the materials on the table.  
“actually i want....where’s my phone?” he asked, and matt pointed to the chair across the room. matt felt suddenly awkward and stiff, nervous to have a photo taken of him in such a...candid? soft? setting.

“here, let me get back to where i was,” matt rambled, relaxing his shoulders.  
‘it’s just ry,’ he told himself, watching ryan open up his camera app. ‘it’s not like a professional photo shoot or something. be normal.’  
“now, let me make it black and white,” ryan thought aloud, scrolling through filters, “because black and white is the deciding factor.”  
“absolutely.” matt replied, shifting one last time before staying still for the camera. ryan took the picture, mumbling something about editing it in “real time,” and matt wondered if ryan did this a lot without him knowing. was he always taking candid pictures? did he have a whole collection of them? the thought made his heart swell.

ryan showed matt the picture, and matt usually wouldn’t describe himself as ‘beautiful’ or anything like that, but the camera work was definitely good on ryan’s part. the podcast ended, the recording equipment shut off. quiet.  
“you wanna go watch the sunset?” ryan asked, and matt nodded, taking his hand as the went outside of the supermegaplex. the sky was painted an orange-pink, clouds wispy and just barely covering up the sun. matt and ryan sat side by side on the porch, hands still clasped together, matt’s head leaning on ryan’s shoulder.  
“you really did look beautiful in that picture, matt.” ryan spoke softly, scratching at a hole in his pants.  
“really?” matt asked, rubbing his thumb over ryan’s hand.  
“mm hm.”  
“thanks, ry.”

“i was thinking about going camera shopping with carson. maybe find something cool to take pictures of you with. he knows more about that shit than i do.” matt looked up at ryan, the light from the sunset illuminating his skin, and he could have listened to the man talk for hours.  
“i just...like taking pictures of you. like how you make playlists. i can look back at the pictures and remember shit easier? i guess? it’s just nice to have that memory in front of me. y’know?” 

but when he looks down at his shoulder, matt’s eyelids have fluttered closed, his lips parted. you can see the reflection of the sunset in his glasses, his hair mussed.

and ryan pulls out his phone camera.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed! leave feedback!


End file.
